Obsessed Much?
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Makimahci Misao, your average young woman trying to make it as a photogrpaher bumps into her hugest fantasy guy, gothpunk singer Shinomori Aoshi, how will she deal with it all when she continuously meets him again...
1. Part 1

****

Obsessed Much?

By Shin Sankai

Author Note: This is a oneshot broken into two chapters…and mainly because its so damn long, so hopefully it will be enjoyed so far and I'll get to finishing it off soon.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A knock at the door alerted the young woman inside her bedroom that someone had entered her apartment without her knowing about it and was now currently snapping her out of a blissful sleep. Turning over from her slumped position staring at her wall, she faced the door and watched as it creaked open.

"Mou, Misao-chan, you are _still_ in bed!" Quipped a young woman, a year older then Makimachi Misao, who was also her best friend and waving the spare key to her apartment in her hand.

"I'm up, I was just…"

"Daydreaming again?" Misao's best friend questioned and Misao answered with poking her tongue out at the woman dressed in yellow tank top, white jeans and a pair of white sandals.

"Shut up Kaoru, you know I can't help it alright?" Misao grumbled back as she flipped her bed covers away and sauntered over to her cupboard while trying not to trip over the clothes scattered on the carpet.

Misao ended up throwing her arm up at the brightness moving into her usually dark room as Kaoru moved in further to reef the curtains open to let in some mid morning light. As Misao pulled out a red button down top to look it over she listened to Kaoru sigh and knew she was about to go into one of her usual rants.

"Misao-chan, when are you going to kick this punk/goth style room of yours? Its far too gloomy for someone as cheerful as you."

"My room doesn't need to match my personality Kaoru-chan and furthermore you know I'll never quit loving him." Misao snapped moodily back knowing everytime Kaoru came into her bedroom it was the same speech over and over again. Kaoru turned to face Misao as she stood in front of her cupboard dressed only in purple underwear and a navy blue tank top before turning back to look at one of the posters on her wall.

"Still though, how can you stand to look at all these posters, articles, wallscrolls and pictures all the time? It's just so creepy!" Kaoru complained while shivering as she stared at a close up shot of a man with inky jet black hair which had been spiked in all directions, giving off the "just woke up" look.

"Ah, I hate that picture, its like he's trying to stare right into my soul." Kaoru voiced once more as she broke her own eye contact away from that poster as icy green eyes were staring back at her.

"Then don't stare at it Kaoru."

"Misao-chan its either him staring creepily like that, posing in leather or draped nakedly in leopard sheets that look like they'll reveal his package any second!" The 22-year-old listened to Misao laugh at her words as she turned to face Misao who was slipping into a pair of hipster pants.

"You bad girl Kaoru-chan, you're not meant to be staring at Aoshi-sama's package." Misao retorted as she pulled the red top from its hanger and placed it over her navy blue tank top.

"Oh please, how can I not, look at it!" Kaoru gestured and Misao turned around to look at the large poster on her wall of the icy eyed, frowning beauty strewn all over her bedroom walls. He was lounging on a black sheet covered mattress but his back was propped up against mahogany wood. His neck was slightly arched, eyes closed from the camera and one arm lifted up as his hand supported the back of his neck. His other bare arm was flopped to the plain black sheet while his chest was bare and his usual infinite amount of scars had been covered up by make-up. A silk leopard print sheet was draped over his lower regions, one bare leg raised to make the sheet fall lower almost revealing his "package" while his other lay flat against the mattress. If it was any lower Misao would faint everytime she saw it, so lucky for her it wasn't.

This man, scattered lovingly over her walls was Shinomori Aoshi, aged 26. He'd been singing since he was 17, went professional at 21 after studying music and learned to play the guitar and drums in that time at Toudai as well. When his debut single came out, it was morbid and dark and he'd instantly become a chick magnet because of his gorgeous body and mesmerising singing voice. Not only that but Shinomori Aoshi also scored points for looking unbelievable in leather attire as well.

However, as much as Misao loved him in leather attire, posing practically naked like every other third Japanese girl, she in fact began to love him when she gazed upon his eyes. Most of his earlier pictures from magazines always had him in sunglasses and the rare ones where he didn't wear them; Misao snapped them up in a second. She just had this strange intense feeling that there was so much more behind those icy orbs.

Sadly to Misao's knowledge she'd only been to one of his concerts and ended up being trampled on by teenagers with raging hormones as they practically stampeded there way to the front of the stage, thus making Misao collapse unconscious from the shock of it all and lack of oxygen. Of course all that was now in the past and Misao would not dwell on it any longer as she sprayed on some deodorant before grabbing her bag and then was dragged out of her bedroom.

"Come on Misao-chan, you're meant to come to 'Fox Fashions' with me and pick out an outfit so I look stunning at Kenshin's gala dinner party at his mansion this evening." As Misao placed on her sneakers she couldn't help but comment on Himura's feelings towards her short tempered best friend.

"Himura will love you in a garbage bag Kaoru-chan."

"That's so sweet…now _move it_ shortie!" Sighing and ignoring the 'short' remark, Misao headed for the lifts after locking her door and waited for it to take them to the ground floor. Her ocean blue eyes caught Kaoru beaming a large smile at her which instantly got alarm bells ringing in her mind.

"What are you planning?"

"Kenshin wants me to ask you if you'd be his media photographer for tonight's dinner." Rolling her eyes, Misao left the lift and the building to head for Kaoru's car parked just down the road.

"I knew it…and this would mean if I accept I have to dress up doesn't it?"

"Kenshin said he'd pay for your entire outfit." Misao pursed her lips as she got into the passenger side of Kaoru's car and finally sighed in submission.

"Fine…" Makimachi Misao was in fact a professional photographer and a starving one at that. Its not like she got jobs all the time, but nevertheless she loved what she did. She'd just finished publishing her first ever photography book based on her birth city of Kyoto, which was due to go on sale tomorrow. It was quite an exciting time for her, not knowing whether it would sell or not, but that wouldn't stop her from doing her next book on Tokyo though.

In any case there was no way Misao could say no to a job, especially when her best friend was looking pleadingly at her and the fact she'd gotten her rent bill two weeks ago and still hadn't paid it. She'd been living on instant noodles for quite sometime too and knew a little bit of money would help her immensely.

Oo Fox Fashions oO

"Good morning Megumi-san!" Kaoru happily voiced as she walked into the expensive designer label store. A woman with long black hair turned to gaze at her two new customers and placed on a smile for them. Kaoru was a regular customer of hers thanks to Kenshin splashing out his money on her and Misao; well Misao was just Kaoru's follower it seemed. She wasn't big into label clothing at all.

"Kaoru-san, a pleasant surprise, how may I help you?" The maroon eyed beauty voiced as she flipped loose strands of hair over her shoulder.

"Kenshin's holding another gala party, seems to me like he's going to officially announce our engagement to his closest family, friends and business associates. It's rather late since the wedding is in a month, but I still need to look stunning."

"I have just the dresses, they came in last night, so follow me my dear." Misao decided not to follow and sat on the sofa, boredly reading through one of 'Fox Fashions' catalogues as Kaoru began to try on outfit after outfit.

Two hours later and reading the catalogue 20 times, Kaoru had finally chosen a little black number, strapless and with a chiffon overlay. The bodice of it had small black beads decorating it, but just below her breasts it fell into chiffon.

"Hooray, lets go eat!" Misao happily voiced as she stood up from the sofa but instead of heading for the door she was thrown into a change room of her own and looked upon several outfits hanging up in it.

"You aren't eating until you pick out something for this evening as well Misao-chan." Misao rolled her eyes but did as ordered since she knew Kaoru was deadly serious.

A gruelling half hour passed for Misao and she had decided on a shimmering silver halter neck style top which tied around her neck and back leaving a lot of skin bare that she'd never shown off before and a pair of tight form fitting leather pants. It then took another 15 minutes for Misao and Megumi to coax Kaoru into agreeing with the outfit, but finally it was done, Kaoru paid for the outfits in cash and the two women left the store to grab a bite to eat.

OoOoO

"Misao-chan, make sure you arrive at Kenshin's by 7pm sharp. I'm sure he'll send a car for you in any case. The guests don't arrive till 7:15 but he'd like you to set up so everyone that arrives can have their picture taken alright?"

"Hai, hai…" Misao muttered as she stepped out of Kaoru's car right out the front of her apartment building and closed the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the beauty salon with me?"

"Nah, I'll get Kamatari to fix me up." Misao voiced and then waved Kaoru goodbye, as she would be going to the beauty salon and spending another 2 or even 3 hours there. Misao couldn't handle that. She was far too homey and liked doing her own make-up anyway. As for her long blue-black locks of hair, well she had her gay neighbour who would happily fix it up for her.

Heading back upstairs towards her one bedroom apartment and back to her "gloomy" room Misao thought she'd lie down for a little bit before annoying her neighbour. You never know…he could have company after all.

OoOoO

Glancing herself over in the mirror, Misao still wasn't too sure about her outfit, but there was no chance of trying to exchange it now. It was 6pm already and Misao darted from her room and headed for her front door to go pound on her neighbours.

"Tari-chan, are you home?" Misao voiced while knocking on the door. Her hair was currently pinned messily atop her head and she squealed happily when her always femininely dressed neighbour answered his door.

"Oh my goodness, where is my camera? Misao-chan you look gorgeous!" Kamatari gasped happily as he pulled Misao into his brightly furnished unit. Misao was dressed in the halter top, the small ties secured in double knots and bows against her pale skin and the leather pants constricted her usual longer strides so she had to walk slower. Her make-up was lightly down with her ocean orbs standing out more as she wore smoky eye shadow to blend it into her top that glittered when exposed to light. On her feet was a pair of black strap high heels, mostly covered by the length of the pants.

"Can you curl my hair or something?" Misao questioned and within seconds she was sitting in a chair and Kamatari was moving between his spare bedroom and the living area bringing out his hairdresser kits.

Forty minutes later and Misao moved her head this way and that as ripples of curled blue-black hair fell down her back, but most had been pinned half up half down style. Small fake diamond flower hairpins were strewn through her hair and Misao couldn't help but think she didn't scrub up too bad when she tried.

"Thanks Tari-chan." Misao voiced and hugged her transvestite friend as she dashed from his apartment, went straight back into her own to grab her camera equipment and was down to the ground floor as fast as the lift could take her. It so happened just as she stepped out of the double doors a black Mercedes pulled up, which happened to be one of Kenshin's many cars, as it was here to drive her to his mansion.

Oo Himura Estate – Three Hours Later oO

Misao had been at the gala for quite sometime now and was finishing up her 6th roll of film. Kaoru and Kenshin had forgotten to mention the amount of people that would be attending this gala and in fact Misao had spent 4 of the 6 rolls of film used so far just photographing the guests that had arrived exactly on 7:15pm.

The news of Kenshin's engagement to her best friend Kaoru had cheers erupt through the ballroom and some 'about time' as well. A toast was made to the soon to be wed couple, so more pictures were taken and then it wasn't long before Misao was out of film once more.

Leaving the ballroom and heading back towards the main entrance and where her camera bag was situated in the coatroom, Misao noticed no one was around. She walked inside the coatroom and located her camera bag and found another roll of film. She was lucky she carried 10 rolls with her at a time. Misao placed the used up roll of film into the container belonging to her new one and clipped her camera bag closed. With eyes down as she fiddled with placing in her new film, Misao did not notice the man situated in front of her and she bumped straight into him. Quickly lifting her eyes, she noticed the man had his back to her.

"I'm terribly sorry." Misao voiced apologetically, as she hadn't been looking where she was going and instantly reeled back, eyes wide in pure shock as this stranger turned around.

This man was dressed in combat boots, leather pants, grey muscle shirt showing off the outline of his supple muscles beneath the shirt and a necklace with a skeleton's head was around his neck. Misao moved her wide blue eyes further up to see a passive face and eyes covered by black designer sunglasses.

"Oh…my…god…" Misao couldn't help but squeak out as before her very eyes stood _the_ Shinomori Aoshi…in the flesh!

"So many times I dreamt this scenario and I'm not even doing any of the things I thought I would do." Aoshi remained quiet as he looked upon the petite yet awestruck and babbling young woman before him. He hadn't meant to be noticed by anyone and was waiting for the girl to scream her lungs out and shout his arrival but she voiced nothing as her blue orbs continued to stare widely up at him.

"Ah, can I do one thing?" Misao boldly asked of the very aloof and quiet punk/goth singer before her. She had to do this one thing even if he already thought of her as a lunatic "fangirl" as it was.

"If you must." Aoshi suddenly replied not knowing why he was allowing this stranger to "do" something to him. Misao herself had to quickly stop from swooning aloud at the huskiness of his voice. Instead, taking a deep breath she lifted her hands, her dainty fingers pulling the designer glasses away from his eyes. She now fully stared up at the 6-foot tall singer as she openly gazed into blinking green orbs, which weren't covered by his sexy long bangs or designer sunglasses.

"So much better then in pictures." Misao lightly confessed, as the pad of her index finger lightly caressing the soft skin at the corner of Aoshi's left eye before a clearing of the throat made Misao jerk away from the intoxicating man. The both of them turned to look at a man at the foot of the stairs heading for the second floor as he bowed lightly, it being one of Kenshin's butlers.

"Master Himura is waiting in his private office to see you Shinomori-san."

"Thank you…" Aoshi replied as he followed the butler up the stairs leaving Misao alone to watch his retreating figure. She stood in the main entranceway for a full five minutes before bringing up her hand to slap her cheek. When it stung Misao knew she hadn't been dreaming and glanced down at her right hand to see those designer black shades were still nestled gently within her grasp.

"OH MY GOD!" Misao yelled and this time raced back into the ballroom and stalked out Kaoru who was currently sitting up the front talking to one of Kenshin's friends who happened to be Sagara Sanosuke and in fact Megumi's husband. Though where Megumi was Misao didn't know, not that it mattered when she just _had_ to tell Kaoru who she saw.

Of course as Misao tried distracting Kaoru to give her the best news in the world she'd ever been involved in, she couldn't do so because as soon as she reached the front table, Kenshin walked back into the room and asked Kaoru to dance with him. Sulkily moving back to her table and sitting with people she didn't even know Misao picked up her camera to snap some pictures of the 'disgustingly sweet' couple. While doing this she pouted and thought over her very first interaction with "Aoshi-sama" and would have to tell Kaoru the news another day because this wasn't her night but Kenshin and Kaoru's. Though why Shinomori Aoshi was at the same dinner party as her was quite extraordinary. Dropping thoughts of the mysterious man, Misao continued to do her job and didn't even know a pair of steely eyes was watching her every move from a dully-lit corner of the ballroom.

OoOoO

The night came to a close around 11pm and Misao hadn't even gotten a chance to say good night to Kaoru. At this very moment she was being driven back to her apartment building in Kenshin's black Mercedes after telling him she'd get his photo's delivered by tomorrow and send them to his house in the afternoon. Kenshin of course was in no rush, but Misao liked to be professional and prompt in her work even when dealing with a friend.

Thanking her driver Misao headed up to her apartment and unlocked her door before closing and locking it behind her. Placing her things on the floor Misao headed straight for her bathroom to remove the make-up and take out her hair. Once she was finished there Misao moved on bare feet to her room where she removed her new clothing thanks to Kenshin and placed on a baggy white shirt over her underwear and promptly flopped onto her double bed. Turning over to look up at her ceiling (the only piece of wall that didn't have Shinomori Aoshi decorated over it) Misao sighed happily and began to doze, the lamp on the side table burning away into the night.

Oo The Next Morning oO

Ironically Misao was up before midday and currently walking down the busy streets of Tokyo as she'd just dropped off her 8 rolls of film. She was told to come back in a few hours and so Misao now hummed lightly to herself as she casually strolled through one of the many malls. She was dressed in faded black jeans, a white tank top and a grey hooded sweatshirt, which covered her tank from view. A backpack was over her shoulders while her hands remained in the front pockets of the sweatshirt.

As Misao stopped to window shop, looking at pewter ornaments of castles and dragons she jumped when she heard a teenager scream just merely inches behind her and race off. With heart pounding and not a single clue what was going on Misao watched with slightly wide eyes as another 6 screaming teenagers raced in the same direction the first girl had gone. Shaking her head at the weirdness of girls these days, Misao continued on her way only to stop about three stores away from what seemed to look like either 50 or maybe even a 100 screaming girls.

Of course that wasn't what made Misao truly stop. She'd been in the middle of screaming girls before, so that was no problem. Instead her surprise was locked onto the 6-foot tall figure moving out of the entertainment shop where the females had gathered and was being pushed into a silver Mercedes by a spiky brown haired male.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao murmured to herself as she stood on the pavement and watched the car pull away from the curb. As she stood there, looking awfully casual she observed as the window was down and became fascinated as Shinomori Aoshi was starring right at her! As the car drove past, Aoshi's finger was tapping the side of another pair of sunglasses he had over his eyes.

"Eh?" Misao muttered while her back was turned to the fanatic fangirls of Aoshi Shinomori and watched the car turn a corner. Misao snapped out of her slight daze, as she had to catch herself from slamming straight into the pavement below her as a dozen screaming girls went running after the car. Shaking her head Misao went on her way and straight for the entertainment building to see what all the fuss was about.

Walking inside she found flushed customer service representatives who were all sitting down having a break.

"Um, what was that all about?" Misao couldn't help but ask and watched as one of the reps for the store stood up.

"Shinomori-san was here launching a new poster of…" The woman never got to finish as Misao practically dived into the poster section near the front of the store at this awesome news. She quickly sifted through the display and squealed happily and sighed dreamily at the new poster of Aoshi.

The 26 year old was lying on a bed, on his stomach while one hand rested on a plain white pillow while the other held up his head, raising a little of his chest away from the mattress. One leg was slightly bent, but still covered as the black sheeting rode low against his back, showing off the upper part of his tight buttocks. His hair was dishevelled and slightly wet, droplets running down his face and a couple dropping off his chin giving off quite an intriguing look as though to analyse just exactly what he _had_ been doing in that very bed. This time however his eyes were closed and lips slightly parted as if he was drawing out a breath of air. It was quite alluring indeed.

"No wonder the girls went insane." Misao mumbled to herself as she picked up the last poster and went straight to the counter to pay for it. Handing over the correct amount of money Misao went on her way with a merry tune breaking from her lips as she hugged the poster to her chest.

OoOoO

Hours passed and Misao headed back to the photo shop she was getting her films developed and then would go into her favourite café in Tokyo called the 'Akabeko' and get coffee and cake. It was like a ritual she did after every film development.

"Makimachi-san your film is ready." One of the young men behind the counter voiced as she walked into the store. She was a regular here after all.

"Thanks, can you put it on my account?" Misao questioned and got a nod from the young man. Grabbing the bag of developed photos Misao headed out and walked another two blocks before reaching the Akabeko.

Stepping inside Misao waved to Tsubame, one of the newest waitresses and pointed down towards the booths in the back, as she wanted one to herself to spread out the photos and look them over.

It wasn't long before Misao had her coffee and slice of cake and was musing over several photos of Kenshin and Kaoru. She'd hand the guest photos to Himura this afternoon, but she wanted several of the ones displayed on the table before her eyes. Misao was creating her own 'Kenshin & Kaoru' album from when they met all the way till when they'd be married in exactly one month. She had collected photos over the years and was placing them into an album and writing in perfect calligraphy sappy poetry that Kaoru loved. The only photo she was waiting on was the perfect wedding shot, which she herself would be taking because not only was she the Maid of Honour but also one of Kaoru's personal photographers as well.

"What are you doing?" Misao gasped in surprise and nearly spilled her coffee at that deep voice as she lifted her head up to notice someone she'd constantly been "seeing" was looking over the booth seat and down at her.

"A-A-A…"

"Lost your voice again?" She watched with wide blue eyes as the black clothed punk/goth rocker Aoshi Shinomori, moved from his own private booth and slid into the vacant seat across from her.

"These are from last night." He murmured and Misao could do nothing but dumbly nod her head.

"What are you doing here?" She finally found her voice, not meaning to actually say that question and observed Aoshi pick up a photo as though he hadn't even heard her.

"This is a good one." His voice came out husky and sent a shiver down Misao's spine as she peered at the photo he was holding up. It happened to be Megumi leaning over, kissing a flushed Kenshin on the cheek with a fuming Kaoru right at his side. Misao couldn't help but laugh as she cleared the photos from the tabletop.

"Do you realise if fangirls saw you, they'd destroy this café."

"Your point being?"

"I like this café and don't want it destroyed." Misao commented as she picked up her coffee and took a large gulp of it. She couldn't believe she was here, in the real world and having a conversation with her fantasy guy!

"This is why I'm in the back, no one sits down this area…except you it seems."

"Right…" Misao muttered as she placed her goods into her backpack only to have the poster tube fall from the seat and roll onto the floor. Her fingers just touched the tube as she bent to pick it up, but Aoshi's larger hand grasped it instead as he held it within his firm grip.

"What's in here?"

"Err, umm, just an old Lucifer poster when they were still together I found." Misao watched his eyebrows draw together at her quick thinking reply.

"Lucifer…" He had murmured and handed back her poster tube which Misao inwardly sighed about. "You like their music?"

"I have a wide range of music I like."

"Oh?"

"Yours is okay as well." Misao was lying through her teeth as she watched the man before her frown slightly at her words. "Are you perhaps…jealous that I'm not a fan of yours?"

"Where did you get that impression?"

"Well if I was a fan wouldn't I be ripping off your clothes by now?" Misao couldn't believe in a million years that she had boldly voiced that to _him_ of all people. She listened to what seemed like a half chuckle break from his lips as his eyes closed at her words and his arms folded low against his chest.

"You have a point."

"Hence all the hiding ne?" Misao questioned and felt her heartbeat begin to thumb to its regular tune, as it seemed her flat out lying remark was the icebreaker between her and Aoshi.

"Aa…" The booth fell quiet as Misao fidgeted in her seat while Aoshi himself placed his elbows on the table, cupped his chin with both hands and decided to make this young woman before him even more nervous and calmly stared right at her.

"Ah, want to help me eat this cake?" Misao voiced the first thing she thought of as she scooped a piece of the cake into her mouth.

"I don't eat cake."

"You can't seriously sit here and tell me that you're trying to watch your weight can you?" At this remark Misao watched Aoshi's eyes break from hers.

"Alright then, I won't." Misao gawked at him but watched as his lips parted, she finally taking the hint that it seems he was now waiting for a piece of the cake.

"I'll grab another spoon."

"That one is fine." Aoshi responded before Misao could even put the spoon down as it had only just been in her mouth.

"But it's got…"

"What, Makimachi Misao cooties on it? I think I can handle them." The surprised look on her face was classic and Aoshi logged it into his memory like the one when they first met.

"You know my name." Misao breathed out and then promptly tilted her head in slightly confusion as she lifted the spoon to Aoshi with a piece of mud cake on it. "Wait, how do you know my…name?" The question was slightly delayed as instead of Aoshi taking the spoon from her hand he decided to move his face forward and it would now appear that Misao had just fed him. Her lips parted into a small 'o' and a tinge of pink decorated her cheeks.

"I bought your book." At Aoshi's comment and the fact he just pulled out the book from the bookstore bag beside him, so Misao could see he wasn't lying, her eyes glittered over in pure happiness. Not only that but her smile grew even wider as she stared over at her fascination of 5 years.

"You bought my book." Misao repeated and remained in her happy little place while Aoshi silently stared at her. He'd never seen eyes so bright, a smile so large and a pink flush before that made a woman look so…adorable.

"I have to go." Aoshi abruptly voiced, rising from the seat and Misao snapped out of her daze as she watched him leave. It wasn't long before the spiky haired male which turned out to now be Sagara Sanosuke (since Misao had only just met him last night and finally got a good look at him this time) followed him out and straight into the car before any girls could latch onto Aoshi. Watching it drive away Misao once more slumped into the cushioned booth and sighed blissfully once more.

"I've got to tell Kaoru-chan." Misao proclaimed and left money and a tip on the counter before darting out of the café and headed back towards her apartment building, her new Aoshi poster clutched tightly within her grip once more.

OoOoO

Barging straight into her home and slamming the door closed, Misao dashed straight for her bedroom and pulled out her new poster from its tube. She had a spot just above the headboard of her double bed and quickly stuck it to the wall with velcro.

Sitting on her bed, staring at the poster, Misao sighed as she smiled at the memory of her small conversation with Aoshi and then promptly leapt to her cordless phone and dialled Kaoru's number which happened to be Kenshin's private number that none of the butlers or maids picked up.

It continued to ring before it finally picked up, only now did Misao frown as it was Kenshin's recorded voice on the answering machine telling her that he and Kaoru weren't here and to please leave them a message.

"Oh my god Kaoru you won't _believe_ what happened!" Misao voiced into her phone and began to rant before hanging up as she flopped onto her bed once more, the goofy smile not being able to break once from her lips this entire day.

Oo Himura Estate – Kenshin's Private Office oO

"What is that you asked me here for Himura?" A stern voice questioned as the redhead walked into his office with Aoshi standing at the door of it.

"Well sit down and I'll tell you." Kenshin watched Aoshi enter the office but he moved towards the window and not to the leather seats facing his mahogany desk.

"Oh, do you mind if I check my phone messages before we start?"

"Do what you will." Aoshi curtly voiced, not giving a damn and listened to the answering machine rewind before listening to a very familiar voice.

__

'Oh my god Kaoru you won't believe_ what happened! You'll never guess who I just had coffee and shared cake with? Aoshi Shinomori! Can you believe it? I was with my Aoshi-sama! It was awesome!'_

Aoshi's eyes looked over his shoulder towards the answering machine at the 'my Aoshi-sama' remark and noticed surprised violet eyes were staring between the machine and him.

__

'He's not like journalists report him to be at all. And he bought my book! Ah I felt so happy that I wanted to leap over the table and hug him senseless! I wish I could take his picture. Anyway, look I'll tell you all about it when I see you tonight, ja ne.'

The private office was quiet as Aoshi turned to face the window once more as all that could be heard was the engaged signal.

"Ano, Aoshi-san…" Kenshin started but Aoshi butt in before he could go any further.

"I was at a poster launch, I went to have tea at the Akabeko and she was there. I don't see why I have to answer to you."

"Well you don't have to answer to me, I'm not your agent anymore. Just be careful if you are thinking about a relationship with Misao-san alright?"

"Why would I think that, she's probably just another crazy fan of mine."

"That may be true, but Misao's affection towards you goes a lot deeper then most girls who are fans of yours." Icy green orbs peered back at Kenshin who was sitting back in his velvet cushioned chair, arms lightly folded while gazing calmly at Aoshi.

"So why did you ask me here again?" Aoshi spoke, dropping the conversation about the blue eyed petite beauty he'd come across last night. He'd bumped into her at Kenshin's, pondered over what she meant by 'so much better then in pictures' and then when he saw her at the Akabeko his body moved without him noticing and he was sitting before her and wanting to converse with her.

"I would like for you to be my best men at my wedding Aoshi-san."

"Okay…" Aoshi half heartedly remarked in answer as he'd been surprised that this was all Kenshin asked when he seemed so serious last night.

"Fantastic, then I'll write you up a plan of needing to go get fitted for a tuxedo."

"Right…" Aoshi remarked as he waited for Kenshin since he snapped back into his professional "agent" mode and typed quickly on his laptop.

"So, about you and Misao-san…"

"Don't you start Himura, I already got this from Sagara." Aoshi darkly voiced and he was satisfied when the room went silent beside's Kenshin's fingers moving swiftly over his keyboard of course.

Slumping into the leather chair Aoshi drifted off into thoughts of the Akabeko, but mainly the pleasant smile of Misao when he voiced to her that he had purchased her book. Aoshi had gone shopping to pick up his book order at his local bookstore and came across "The Wonders of Kyoto" by Makimachi Misao and instantly picked up a copy. He'd seen several of her photographs, had liked them a lot but never knew who she was. It wasn't until he flipped to the back of the book and did a double take of the smiling woman on the inside cover giving a peace sign and holding her camera.

To Aoshi's stupefaction, Misao who couldn't place a lot of sentences together when he was in the vicinity and liked Lucifer over him fascinated his very thoughts, something someone hadn't done in a long time. Aoshi's eyebrows drew together as to why Misao liking Lucifer bothered him so much while Kenshin waited for his document to print out.

Oo Two Weeks Later oO

"Kaoru-chan this is _way_ to big for me." Misao whined as she stepped out of the dressing room she was occupying and showed Megumi and Kaoru what she meant. Misao was currently holding up the strapless dress to her 'not busty at all' bust.

"That's why this is a fitting Misao-chan…and I'm buying you a padded bra as well." Kaoru sternly replied and grabbed pins along with Megumi as they began to pin the dress in place. Misao was currently in a pale yellow strapless dress. The bodice was lace while it flowed freely to Misao's ankles but bunched at the bottom because of Misao's height.

"Place on these shoes, they are sort of like the one's you'll wear so we can hem the bottom of the dress as well." Misao slipped into the shoes, not worrying about doing up the straps as Megumi went about pinning the bottom of it.

"Ne Kaoru-chan, how come you won't show me your wedding dress?" Misao whined once more and pouted at her best friend who did not fold at her pleading look.

"No one has seen it, not even Megumi-san. It is one of her designs, but I sent it to a dressmaker in Kyoto so no one could see it. I'm going there for a fitting in a few days. It's going to be a complete surprise for everyone."

"Fine…" Misao slouched only to be swatted on the butt by Megumi and her back and shoulders went straight once more.

Misao had already had a gruelling morning with deciding on how her hair was going to be placed up and it appeared Kaoru liked the French roll look. Pearl hairpins would be placed into her hair and real pearl earrings, necklace and bracelet would be her accessories. Small wisps of hair would also be curled around her face, especially strands that couldn't stay up in the hairstyle. Misao's bangs wouldn't be as thick as she usually had them but they would remain straight and situated around her pale face. Misao had also folded to Kaoru's pleading look to get a professional to do her make-up. She had squealed later on when she found the professional to be Kamatari, he was the only one to ever touch up her face with make-up.

"Stand up straight Misao-chan!" Kaoru voiced like a mother hen and Misao sighed as she was in for another gruelling afternoon, which hadn't happened since Kenshin's gala dinner. The thoughts of that dinner soon brought on thoughts of Aoshi Shinomori and the Akabeko.

Misao had gone back there several times and straight to the back only to be there in the booth on her own as there was no sight of Aoshi. Misao knew it was too good to be true and instead of dwelling on the handsome man she finally scored another job of a four-day trip exploring Mt Fuji-san. That had been one hell of an amazing experience that Misao couldn't even describe in words and so she placed copies of the pictures she did for the local tourist brochure into her scrapbook of what she thought was the best photo's she'd ever taken.

"Alright Misao-chan you're complete, now carefully take off the dress and we'll grab cake from the Akabeko and then its time to purchase your handbag, the shoes and pick up the accessories from the jewellery store." Misao groaned as she headed into the dressing room and changed back into her hipster jeans and dark green tank top. Slipping into her flip flops Misao handed the dress to Megumi and then waved goodbye to the laughing woman as Kaoru dragged her out to do more shopping.

As Misao walked down the street with Kaoru she listened to her 22 year old best friend mark off what they had done, what needed to be done and what else she was adding to the list. Misao had also found out that while she was the Maid of Honour she wasn't alone in keeping Kaoru sane before the wedding as Megumi was one of the bride's maids as was Tae who worked at the Akabeko. She had asked who her partner was in the wedding on the men's side but Kaoru fanned innocence not knowing who it was and though Misao eyed her sceptically, she dropped the topic as Kaoru pulled her into a florist owned by four gorgeous men.

"Kaoru-san, good afternoon again." One of the men voiced happily to Kaoru and then smiled politely at Misao.

"I'm here to look at wedding flower arrangements again and brought a second opinion with me. Misao's my maid of honour." Misao's eyes grew wide at this, hating the fact that Kaoru trusted her judgement so much.

The two of them sat down glancing through the book and in pencil Kaoru circled the ones she liked. Misao however, crossed out most of them much to Kaoru's dismay and then quickly settled on smart reasons as to why she chose the yellow and white roses mix for the bride's maids and the elegant white and soft pink lily's for Kaoru.

"I knew you'd be good at this Misao-chan!" Kaoru nudged her happily and began talking about flower arrangements in the temple and then one's at the reception after the ceremony. It appeared both Kenshin's family and Kaoru's visited the same temple in Tokyo and the ceremony would be held there. As for the reception it was located in one of the entertainment convention centres to hold the 400 people that would be attending and for smokers there was a balcony, which overlooked the Sumida-gawa.

OoOoO

To Misao it felt like hours had slipped by as Kaoru dragged her from one place to another and finally she slumped into the back seat as Kenshin had come to collect Kaoru in his limousine and would drop her off on his way back to his estate.

"Himura, your damn soon to be wife has burnt the soles of my flip flops off!" Misao complained as she massaged one of her feet. Kenshin did his typical small laugh as he sat in front of Misao in the back of the limousine with Kaoru at his side.

"So I gather the day was very productive then?"

"Misao is all set to be my beautiful Maid of Honour." Kaoru happily confessed with a bright smile and her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah a pretty one dressed like a lemon." Kaoru smacked Misao before the car stopped out the front of her apartment building. Stepping out of the limousine, Misao didn't leave just yet as Kenshin wound down the window to ask her a question.

"Misao-san, will you come to dinner tonight, say around 6 this evening?"

"Ah, yeah I guess. Wait, its not like your engagement is it?" Kenshin laughed lightly at Misao's started look.

"No, it'll just be the three of us and three other guests, I promise."

"Alright then, I'll see you their and no Mercedes alright? I can get my own butt to your place this time."

"Misao-chan, dress nicely, no jeans!" Kaoru snapped out the window as the car drove off. Waving her hand Misao sighed as she walked towards the lifts.

"Why do I torture myself like this?"

"Misao-chan, want to join me for a few drinks down at the Wolf's Den?" Misao glanced over at Kamatari who was just stepping out of the lift with his latest squeeze.

"Sorry Tari-chan, another dinner at Kenshin's. Man that guy likes to host, but I'll take a rain check and come with you another night." Misao waved goodbye and then headed upstairs to her unit. Stepping into the barren living room as she only had a lounge for sitting furniture and a coffee table and then a single counter, which held her television, and medium sized stereo system.

Glancing at her watch Misao padded sleepily to her room and flopped onto the bed, making sure to set her cow alarm clock for 5pm or else she'd probably sleep straight through Kenshin's dinner and then she'd be in big trouble with Kaoru.

OoOoO

When Misao's alarm went off she slapped it as she rolled over and dozed for "five more minutes". That five more minutes ended up being 30 minutes and Misao gasped awake, starring back at her clock to read the time.

"Dammit!" She complained and rushed to her bathroom for a quick cold shower to wake her up even more. Once she finished, Misao dashed back into her room only in her towel and slipped on a pair of matching lingerie before musing over her more "going out" clothing then casual clothing. Misao was more the outdoors type and didn't care for fashion like Kaoru did. She'd gotten a couple things over the years, but Misao had only worn them once or twice. She'd been far too busy trying to make her name in the photography industry.

"Ah, I knew I still had you in here!" Misao chirped happily as she pulled out her knee length Chinese dress she bought at a store in Kyoto on her last visit to her adoptive grand father. It was the usual silky material and black in colour with the edges of the high neck, small sleeves and the bottom hem of the dress decorated with silver cherry blossoms. Pulling it on Misao did up the zip with a little difficulty since it was at the back and then tied up the three frog buttons near her neck and left shoulder area.

All Misao had to do now was quickly pin up her hair with the chopsticks she'd purchased and she was ready. A little lip-gloss on her lips, a bit of eye shadow and Misao was set. Her high heels were already near the front door from two weeks prior and Misao picked up her plain black sling bag and placed in her keys and mini wallet.

With everything set Misao headed down to the basement where her metallic purple hunk of junk second hand car was. She had bought it for quick run around trips but found it to be faster on foot with the amount of times it died on her. Tonight though, it seemed her little "beastly" car wasn't having any problems and so far so good, as she made it out of the parking lot she was happily on her way to Kenshin's.

OoOoO

With only two breakdowns Misao still made it to Kenshin's only 15 minutes late and parked crooked to the side of the mansion and stepped out of her car. She was just slipping on her high heels, not being able to drive in them when she stood up, the small splits in her dress falling back into place as she watched another car turn up, this one metallic blue-black and one of the latest models of BMW it seemed.

"Rich bastards…" Misao grumbled to herself and headed for the front steps of the mansion, but stopped when the BMW pulled up right in front of her. She scolded lightly at the nerve of this person and then let her jaw dropped as the driver stepped out of the leather interior and closed the door.

"We meet again Makimachi Misao." Misao couldn't do anything but stare up at Aoshi once more, before watching his lips curve slightly into an almost nonexistent smile.

"I see your lack of voice is apparent this evening as well." Misao flushed at his words as he walked on ahead of her, dressed in black leather trousers and black button down shirt which to Misao's glorious surprise had three of its buttons open. He looked so casual and yet so sexy. Misao shook the thought from her mind and caught up with the other late dinner guests and beat Aoshi to ringing the doorbell. It opened and they were greeted by one of the maids, who showed them to the dining room, well one of many that is.

Light chatter was coming from inside and Misao and Aoshi entered at the same time and al conversation stopped. There situated around one of the informal dining room tables were Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi and Sanosuke.

"Oi, Aoshi, I told you that you should have gotten a rid from me and Meg." Sano decided to voice to his late employer and watched the silent brooding man move in further and head to the vacant spot, which had been placed out for him at the head of the table. Misao took the last vacant seat down the other opposite end. Kenshin and Sano sat respectively on either side of Aoshi and the same went for Kaoru and Megumi next to Misao.

"So, why are you late Misao?" Kaoru questioned Misao as one of the maids came around to place everyone's napkins into their laps.

"I died at being dragged around half of Tokyo thanks to you, so I went to sleep."

"And you Aoshi, what happened to you?" Icy orbs looked over at inquiring maroon ones as he calmly and coolly answered back.

"I went to visit some graves today, is that alright with you sister?"

"Gah!" Came a shocked cry from Misao as she slipped off her dining room chair at this sudden news. Quickly getting up, with a flush on her face Misao quickly gulped down some much needed water as Kaoru and Megumi decided to chuckle at her antics. It so happened that Kaoru _and_ Megumi decided to _not_ tell her that while she ranted, raved, sighed and ogled over the singer, Megumi herself happened to be related to him.

"Are you okay Misao-san?" Kenshin questioned as Misao laughed in embarrassment before coming up with an excuse.

"Ah, I kind of feel like the odd one out."

"How so?" Kenshin questioned just as pumpkin soup was being served.

"Err, well, You and Kaoru will be married soon, Sano used to work for you and he is Ao- err Shinomori-san's brother-in-law and he's married to Megumi-san who is like Kaoru's personal clothes designer and also your lady friend as well."

"I don't like the way you say 'lady friend' Misao." Kaoru pouted slightly but felt Kenshin take her head into his.

"And where do you get off saying you don't fit in this group Misao-san?" Megumi voiced suddenly and decided to express her point across. "You're best friends with Kenshin's fiance, you're also his friend, you've met Sano through him, you've met me through Kaoru and you're Aoshi's biggest fan!" Misao watched horrified as green orbs lifted from the soup bowl in front of him to stare over at her from the other end of the table. Instantly her eyes darted from his piercing gaze.

"Ah, yeah I guess." Misao muttered and hoped the blush on her face wasn't too severe.

The evening passed quickly as Misao conversed with Megumi and Kaoru while trying to forget that every now and then eyes were watching her. In the back of her mind she felt like someone watched her every now and then at Kenshin and Kaoru's engagement dinner and made her think as to whether Aoshi had been the one watching her. Snapping that stupid thought from her mind Misao excused herself from the table to use the bathroom, but once she finished there she noticed the back entrance doorway was parted open on the ground floor and curiosity got the better of Misao as she investigated.

"Are you stalking me?" She gasped and turned to watch Aoshi move from the shadows as she found him with cigarette clasped between his index and middle finger.

"No, I was just…"

"So, you're my biggest fan I hear."

"No I…" Misao's eyes widened as Aoshi stepped closer, his taller form bending over her shorter one as his mesmerising eyes bore into her wide gaze.

"I can tell, by the way you cannot place a sentence together, to the way you blush in front of me, heart bounding within your ribcage at me being this close to you." Misao lips parted as she felt cool lips, with a hint of tobacco on them move down to caress her ear as he continued on. "I was in Himura's office when I heard your little conversation to Kamiya-san about me being your Aoshi-sama."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Misao couldn't help but blurt out stupidly as she rushed away from the now perplexed Aoshi as she darted into the mansion hallway and quickly made her way back to the dining room.

"I'm sorry guys, I must retire for the evening." Misao confessed to the laughing married couple and soon to be married couple.

"Eh, why for Misao-chan?"

"Ah, got a new job, starts early in the morning as I've got to head for the Imperial Palace ya know. Anyway thanks for the meal Himura and I'll give you a call Kaoru-chan." Misao left afterwards and with keys in hand headed out the door, opened by a maid and straight to her car with arms crossed as a cool breeze picked up.

Oo Inside the Dining Room oO

As soon as Aoshi re-entered after having his nightly cigarette he was bombarded with glaring maroon eyes of his stepsister.

"What did you do to Misao-san?" Glancing around Aoshi noticed the young woman wasn't here. "Did you freak her out or something? I hate when you act out all this scary gloomy shit to ward off a pretty girl that could actually love you for your stubborn cold self. It just pisses me off!"

"Me-Megumi-san…" Kaoru voiced in surprise at the argument Megumi was currently having at her younger stepbrother and she'd never heard that language come from her either.

"Aoshi-san, she only just left, you could probably catch her." Kenshin replied in his soft-spoken voice and watched along with stunned faces as Aoshi left the dining room and headed out the front to find Misao just starting up her car.

Jumping the steps altogether, not truly knowing why he was chasing after some girl, Aoshi skidded to a halt behind Misao's car hands out and chest puffing slightly as he looked at Misao's shimmering eyes through the back window of her car. He stood stock still, giving her no room to back out unless she ran him over and didn't break eye contact with the surprised look on Misao's face.

What would she do?

****

Oo to be concluded oO


	2. Part 2

****

Obsessed Much?

By Shin Sankai

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Misao had been trying her best to not lash out at Aoshi for being the cocky jerk that he was and so she had thought it best to leave. Now though, there he stood, eyes boring into her own and she didn't know what to do about it. Of course she could run him over, but that would mean going to prison and Misao had too much to do in her life…and the thought of being rampaged by upset fans for even injuring him the slightest didn't settle well with her either.

Winding down her window Misao leaned out of it so she could snappily voice,

"Move out of my way!"

"Not until you listen to me." Misao had been surprised by that comment but her blood was boiling already and she decided to voice her opinions.

"Listen to you? Why the hell should I? Do you have some sick fascination with watching me squirm under your cool gaze?"

"That's not…" Aoshi tried to speak, but Misao in her own ways was very intent on placing her point across, whether her mind agreed with her mouth or not.

"Or do you just love the attention knowing that whenever I'm near you I'll blush because I can automatically picture you naked."

"You picture me naked?" Aoshi asked a little caught off at the forthright comments and watched Misao blush even in the dull outdoor lighting of Kenshin's mansion.

"Argh, look what I'm trying to say is me, Makimachi Misao am a very laid back person and a total fan of yours, whereas as you, Shinomori Aoshi are every nice girls bad wet dream."

"You dream about me?" Misao felt like smacking her face into the stirring wheel of her busted up car as yet again her mouth ran away without consulting her mind first.

"Look, just go away and leave my already humiliated self alone!" By now Aoshi had moved to Misao's half wound down window and observed as she began muttering obscenities under her breath as well as winding up the window. Misao placed her car into reverse and decided to fully back out of Kenshin's driveway.

"Stupid Misao, totally stupid…" She muttered to herself before gasping at the sudden tap at her glass window. Darting her eyes she not only found half a hand stuck between the window and the top of her car door, but Aoshi skidding alongside the car because his hand was caught there! Instantly Misao wound down the window, watching Aoshi plummet to the concrete driveway with a thud and then she slammed on the brakes, her high beams shining on his collapsed form.

Jumping out of the car, Misao ran on bare feet, crushing the autumn leaves beneath her as she now kneeled next to the sitting up Aoshi.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" Misao fumed as she picked up Aoshi's hand to look at it.

"You wound the window up on my hand, I hardly think this is my fault." Aoshi sternly voiced and watched as Misao's fingers tentatively brushed over his dented and slightly purplish skin.

"I'm sorry…" Aoshi really hadn't been expecting such a tender apology and watched in slight shock as his "biggest fan" pressed a kiss to the outer palm of his hand as though the gesture would stop it from hurting.

"Wait, what the hell are we sitting here for. Get up, you need ice on that hand." With inner strength Misao didn't know she had…and the same went for Aoshi, she practically reefed him from the ground, placed his arm over her shoulder and directed him back towards Kenshin's home.

"Anyone would think I was fatally injured Misao." Aoshi had to pause after he spoke, silently liking the way the now frantic girl's name rolled from his lips.

"Those hands are precious!" Misao snapped unthinkingly again and gazed about the main entrance as she yelled out for help.

"What is all the fuss about?" Kenshin and the others had come out from the dining room, his maids having retired for the evening as he found Misao and Aoshi back inside his home.

"Ice Himura, Aoshi-sama needs ice now!" Misao had just forgotten how she spoke of Aoshi and darted into the double doorway kitchen with Kenshin to get some ice. Just as she was exiting with the calm redhead she heard Aoshi speak directly to Kaoru.

"Your friend is brutal." Misao without thinking instantly smacked Aoshi on the chest for that comment and then carefully took his hand and laid the ice over his bruised outer palm.

"Aww, they are getting along nicely." Kaoru voiced in a delusional sort of way.

"We aren't getting along." Misao rudely confirmed and watched her best friend pout at her.

"Well that's disappointing because Aoshi-san happens to be your partner at my wedding."

"Huh?" Misao intelligently voiced as she stood near the quiet Aoshi who was now taking all of this in as well.

"I asked Aoshi-san to be my best man and he accepted." Kenshin voiced with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh…" Misao murmured, finally taking note that the best man and maid of honour where paired together at all weddings.

"Oh and Misao-chan…" Kaoru voiced getting the petite girls attention once more. "Dance classes start tomorrow evening, here in the ballroom at 7pm sharp, so you better be here." Misao watched as Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi and Sano all left once again to head back into the dining room as though nothing had ever happened.

"We have to dance…as in together?"

"That is the general concept Misao." Aoshi voiced once more, not being able to help repeat her name.

"This is…a nightmare, a royal nightmare." Misao mumbled to herself.

"I thought I was your wet dream?" Aoshi couldn't help but huskily ask and flinched as Misao slammed the ice bag harder on his hand as she stormed out of Kenshin's mansion. She rushed to her car, which was still running and hopped inside. This time however, there was no interruptions from Aoshi and somewhere inside Misao, she felt a little saddened he hadn't come back out. Shaking her head of that Misao continued to reverse out and went on her way.

Oo Misao's Apartment oO

Misao sat on top of her unmade bed, dressed in tank top and underwear as she gazed down at a scrapbook she'd been writing in and collecting photographs of a certain someone since she was 16 years old.

"You aren't really a jerk are you?" Misao asked the ice green orbs on the hard cover of the book as she glided her fingers down one of the mysterious orbs. Sighing lightly because Misao knew there was no way in hell the scrapbook would answer her; she placed it back into its draw before turning off her lamp and fell asleep.

Oo Himura Residence – 9pm oO

Misao sat on the floor of the ballroom, bored out of her mind as she mechanically watched Kenshin and Kaoru glide around the room with Sano and Megumi following them. Kaoru had hired a professional teacher which happened to be an old friend of Kenshin's parents and yet here Misao was sitting on the floor and very much partnerless.

"You can join in Makimachi-san. You don't always need your partner for this." Misao bristled at the 'partner' remark since Aoshi hadn't even grown the balls to come at 7pm like she had.

Finally she stood up, rolling the sleeves of her ¾ length tank top up and wiped off the invisible specks of dust from her black slacks. Walking over to the two couples and the teacher, Misao stood beside them in a pair of sneakers and followed what Kaoru did as she pretended she had a partner guiding her around the floorboards.

"Question Kaoru-chan, why do the bridesmaids and groomsmen have to dance? And secondly where are Tae-san and her partner? Why are we the only ones to be tortured." Misao received a smack for that remark.

"Firstly when Kenshin and I are doing the bridal waltz, it is custom for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to join in with us. And Tae-san and Hiko-san already know how to waltz surprisingly enough, so they don't need to be here."

"Okay granted I accept those excuses, but the guests aren't looking at us, they are looking at you and Himura so I don't think us needing to learn professional waltz is essential."

"She does have a point." Sano replied and glanced at Megumi who was also nodding her head affirmatively.

"Yes she does, but this is Kaoru-san's night and if we have to professionally dance and look like lemon meringue's to make her happy then so be it."

"Megumi-san you liked the dresses!" Kaoru voiced in shock.

"I do, I was just trying to put my point across that is all."

"Fine, gang up on me if you must, but if I have to dance this boring crap again I'm entertaining myself along the way." The five people in the ballroom watched Misao skip merrily to a mahogany cabinet and pull the door open as she skimmed the alcoholic beverages inside. Picking a bottle of vodka Misao unscrewed the lid, took a long swig and was ready and raring to go.

"Can I borrow your rooster Megumi-san?" Sano walked over to an instantly chirpier Misao and began to waltz with her. He was surprised she'd caught on quickly, but instantly stopped when he felt Misao trying to take over.

"What?"

"I'm the man, in case you have forgotten Misao. I lead you remember?"

"Oh, well why can't I be the man?"

"And Aoshi the girl?" Megumi voiced as an after thought and the entire room erupted into laughter; well everyone laughed but Kenshin that is.

"Ah, Aoshi-san, you finally made it, I am glad." Everyone went stone quiet in the ballroom as they all turned to Aoshi standing at the double entrance doorway of the ballroom dressed in leather pants and grey button down shirt.

"So what have I missed, besides something about me being a girl." Nervous laughs could be heard before Sano let go of Misao and headed on over to Aoshi, winking at his employer as he walked past.

"She's alcoholically ready to go." Icy orbs stared over at the miffed Misao as she stood with hands on hips and glaring right at him.

"You're late… Did you randomly loose that 20,000 dollar watch on your wrist and forget the time or something?"

"Oh yeah, they get on _real_ well." Sano sarcastically whispered to his wife.

"I made it didn't I?" Aoshi responded instantly and watched Misao make a 'tsk' noise as she walked past him and straight back to the cabinet that contained the alcohol.

"Should we leave to allow Aoshi-san time to catch up?" Kenshin voiced only to have his answer come straight from Aoshi and not their dance instructor.

"That won't be necessary." With long strides Aoshi made his way over to Misao, took the bottle of vodka from her hand, placed it into Kaoru's and dragged the short girl to the centre of the ballroom. Misao of course was not happy as she gazed up at Aoshi who was standing firm and in place, hands in position to bring Misao into his frame, which he did. Misao's petite body was now drawn instantly to Aoshi's firm one.

"We can begin, she is quiet now." Aoshi coolly remarked and the music was turned on and all eyes watched in surprise as Misao and Aoshi glided around the floor, their height not truly a problem. However, it wasn't all smooth sailing as Misao had stepped on Aoshi's feet misreading and mistiming his steps.

"Those lessons in high school are still logged into your memory Aoshi." Megumi commented as she watched her stepbrother let go of the dazed Misao as soon as the music ended.

"Misao-san you really do catch on quickly." Kenshin voiced in slight surprise as well.

"Your little fiance here forgets that I did dance in high school and university."

"Well you never told me it was waltz. I thought it was all the _other_ dancing you perfected Misao-chan." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at Misao and then glanced at the others. "Would you all like drinks?" The ballroom seemed to clear out before Misao could even blink and the only people left was herself, Aoshi and Sano.

"What dancing was Kamiya-san referring to?" Aoshi questioned Misao and watched as she moved to stand behind him. He was about to turn around to face her, but instead his body stiffened when hands were pressed against his chest before being dragged slowly down towards his abdomen and stopping right at his waist. Misao glided her feet around Aoshi to face him as she shimmered her body down his, her chest touching his and moving further down while her fingernails grazed down Aoshi's thighs. She moved back up his body, rising to her height once more, but paused slightly as she came face to face with Aoshi's crotch. Quickly turning her back to Aoshi, Misao once more moved down his body again, back firmly pressed to his chest once more, only this time when she rose again, her butt was the first thing to come up and it pushed right into Aoshi's groan. Misao stole a glance over her left shoulder to find a stunned face, with lips parted and eyes a little wider then usual staring down at her.

"Stuff like that." Misao murmured before rising to her short height and humming softly as she left the ballroom. Aoshi finally snapped out of his daze of Misao and her little raunchy dance when Sano's hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"Don't fall too hard Boss-man." Aoshi remained standing in the ballroom like a statue until he observed Kenshin walk inside to gaze around.

"What happened to Misao-san?"

"She probably left." Aoshi remarked as he finally got his body functioning properly again.

"That isn't good Aoshi-san, she was drinking before you even came this evening." Aoshi knew those words were directed straight at him as though Kenshin were telling him to hurry and find her. Aoshi was never one to take orders, but the thought of Misao lying on some curve injured and bloody did not settle well with him and he rushed out of Kenshin's mansion and found Misao starting her car. Once again Aoshi found himself standing in front of Misao's car.

"Do you want me to drag you with me _again_?" Misao voiced and watched as Aoshi moved to the side of her car again only this time he opened her door.

"Sadly no, now move over."

"Excuse me?" Misao had no time to do anything as Aoshi leaned into her vehicle, lifted her up as though she weighed nothing and deposited her into the passenger seat. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Kenshin's won't allow you to drive home drunk so I've been given the _pleasure_ of being your chauffeur." Aoshi got into Misao's car, needing to adjust the seat and mirrors to accommodate his tall physique.

"Whatever…" Misao mumbled aloud, not having the energy to argue with the man. She instead slumped into the seat only to dart her head to the side when she felt warm breath against her cheek and nearly on accident kissed Aoshi as he had been leaning over to place on her seatbelt.

The ride was quiet and all was going well until Misao's purple beast started "bunny hopping" and spluttering before it completely died on the freeway. Luckily Aoshi had pulled it over to the side while it was still in "jerking" mode.

"You own a piece of junk." He remarked as he got out of the car and locked his door. Misao did the same only she had to kick her door because it never closed properly.

"I know…"

"So, do you want a taxi or do you feel like walking?"

"Lets walk…" Misao commented and stumbled ahead, the alcohol finally kicking in.

After a long moment of silence as the two of them walked side by side, Misao cleared her throat, while her arms were folded over her chest.

"Ah, sorry about earlier." She took a quick glance at Aoshi, the look on his face obviously meaning he didn't know what she was sorry for and so Misao had to embarrassingly elaborate. "Dancing like I did. I don't know what came over me."

"You mean it wasn't the vodka?" Aoshi couldn't help but question and watched the pink tinge grow redder in Misao's already flushed cheeks.

"Ah, yeah…"

"Its alright…" Aoshi voiced calmly and Misao looked over at him again, his strides shorter to keep in pace and line with her and his hands buried deep within the pockets of his leather pants. "It was unexpected for sure, but enjoyable nonetheless."

"This is so surreal." Misao remarked as she decided to skip ahead before stopping immediately in front of Aoshi, her glassy eyes gazing up at his passive face. "Hehe, Aoshi-sama is right in front of my very eyes, so freaking surreal." Misao giddily replied and then she fell forward and straight into Aoshi, her forehead connecting heavily into Aoshi's mid chest region.

"Are you alright?" Aoshi remarked, his hands having moved instantly to Misao's shoulders and he pulled her away from his body only to find…she was asleep! "Misao, where do you live?"

"Hmm, in an apartment." Misao sleepily mumbled as she slumped heavier into the tall man. It appeared dancing, drinking and a cool night walk was not a good mix for one Makimachi Misao.

"Terrific…" Aoshi sighed aloud as he picked up Misao, carrying her piggyback style and continued on walking down the freeway. "I guess my place isn't that far away." He spoke quietly to himself and couldn't believe he was walking on the freeway with an unconscious girl drooling on his grey shirt.

Oo Aoshi's House oO

Kicking the gate open Aoshi looked up to the two-storey house, which belonged to his grand parents on his mothers side. When his parents divorced his mother left Kyoto to return to live with her parents and work in the family flower shop. Aoshi remained in Kyoto with his father as he not only remarried and gained a stepmother, but also a stepsister as well. He finished high school in Kyoto and then moved to Tokyo to go to Toudai and watched over his dying mother. Before she did die he had sold up the family flower business and paid off the rest of the loan on the family house so he could one day live in it himself.

Aoshi hadn't spent a lot of time with his mother, she missing 6 vital years of his teenage life, but at least he got to see her smile one last time. He'd gone to her hospital room with guitar in hand and sung her what would be his farewell song to her that Aoshi had personally written in honour of his birth mother.

Opening his door and forgetting about his past, Aoshi walked down the hallway and placed Misao gently onto his leather couch, watching her snuggle into the backing of it as she mumbled things he couldn't understand.

"You sleep…like a baby." Aoshi muttered before he flipped on his larva lamp, turned off the main lounge room lights and disappeared.

Oo Hours Pass oO

Misao stretched as she awoke from a nice sleep and blinked her eyes open to see red blobs floating in clear liquid which were inside the larva lamp. Instantly she sat up, looking around the darkened place as her heart thumped alarmingly in her chest. It didn't take long for it to clam down slightly when Misao took note she was still dressed in all her clothing, minus her sneakers.

"Where the hell am I?" She muttered but stopped all thoughts when she heard sound coming from the ceiling above her. Gazing over the backing of the leather couch she'd woken from, Misao found a set of stairs leading to the second floor.

Needing to investigate, Misao moved up them on silent feet and followed the noise, which now sounded like a keyboard, down the hallway until she came upon an open door and peered around the corner. She was soon mesmerised as she stood in the doorway and looking right at Aoshi as he sat at the keyboard, his fingers moving fluently over the keys. He had a set of music notes in front of him but obviously played the tune a thousand times over as he didn't need to read it because his eyes were closed. Misao's heart was thumping loudly within her ears as he began to sing. It appeared that when Aoshi involved himself with his music he be lost in the moment and would have a delayed reaction as to whether someone was watching him. Halfway through his song, Aoshi finally broke off and darted his eyes to the doorway to see a stunned Misao standing there with mouth agape.

"You finally woke up." Aoshi stood then, Misao's eyes growing wider as her slow brain decided to only notice _now_ that Aoshi was dressed in faded black jeans and nothing else. Her ocean orbs followed his movement as he picked up his black muscle shirt that had been draped over a battered green chair in the far corner of the room and placed it on.

"Oh, don't get dressed on my account." Misao tried to jokingly voice but it fell flat.

"I'll drive you home."

"No, don't do that. I can walk from here, once I get my bearings."

"My place is probably a 20 minute drive from the city, you live pretty close to it, so I can drop you off. I have an appointment at the studio anyway, so it's no big deal."

"Oh, well thanks…hey, how'd you know I lived in the city?" Misao voiced as she walked down the stairs with Aoshi in front of her.

"I rang Sagara and he did a background check on you for me."

"Oh…" Misao muttered as she placed on her sneakers and watched Aoshi do the same. He looked awfully casual…and really good that way too.

"Don't worry, he didn't delve too deep, except maybe that one time you were thrown in jail overnight for indecent exposure." Misao's eyes grew wide as she was ushered out of Aoshi's home and nearly fell down the three steps on her way to his garage at this sudden news.

"That wasn't my fault and Kaoru-chan was there as well. She can prove my innocence!"

"It was true?" Aoshi questioned as he turned to look at a beetroot red Misao. "I thought Sagara said that to get a rise out of me."

"A rise of what?" Misao voiced without thinking and the two of them fell quiet once more as Aoshi clicked the central locking button on his car keys as the BMW in his garage matched the one still at Kenshin's mansion.

The ride to Misao's apartment building was awkward; each stealing glances at the other and yet neither of them spoke a single word. When Aoshi finally pulled up at Misao's building he watched as she got out.

"Don't forget your car." He automatically voiced before driving off and leaving her on the sidewalk as soon as the door of his BMW was closed.

"Umm, thanks…" Misao spoke to herself and sighed as she walked into the building.

Oo Two Weeks Later oO

Misao was at the moment packing some of her belongings as she would be staying at a suite with Kaoru to help calm her down as tomorrow she would officially be known as Mrs Himura Kenshin.

Nothing much had happened to Misao over the past two weeks. She'd remembered to get her car, had it towed to a repair shop and though she had paid for that invoice the repair of her vehicle was ludicrous. Misao would have to wait until Kenshin and Kaoru paid her for doing some of the photography at their wedding before she could pay for it. It was official, Makimachi Misao was once again, flat broke.

The supposed dancing lessons she was to have for an entire week with Aoshi only ended up being that one day she'd thrust her butt into his groan. Aoshi had been tied up with releasing his latest single; Misao having heard half of it at waking in his home and he'd also had two photo shoots as well. Unfortunately for Misao, none of his photos had made it into posters as of yet.

Forgetting about Aoshi for the millionth time Misao grabbed her overnight bag and headed out the door, forgetting to turn off her bedroom light as she went.

She arrived at Suite 205 at one of the five star hotels in the centre of Tokyo and knocked lightly on the door. It wasn't long before Misao was greeted with a blubbering Kaoru.

"What happened to you?" Misao voiced as she walked inside and dumped her bag on the ground. Somehow through Kaoru's blubbering explanations, Misao worked out that this was Kaoru's last night of 'freedom'.

"Kaoru-chan, you've been in love with Himura for five years now. You finally got together after doing the run around thing for three years. Now you finally got engaged to him after a year and a half of dating and 6 months later you are now going to marry the man you love and wish to spend the rest of your life with."

"Oh Misao-chan, you're such a good friend!" Kaoru cried aloud and clung pathetically to the ocean blue eyed 21 year old as she wept on her shoulder.

Misao was in for a _long_ night.

Oo The Next Day – Kenshin & Kaoru's Wedding oO

Miraculously everything was running smoothly, as Misao had been the first to get ready and only for the fact she needed to take photos of Kaoru getting ready. Pictures like, jewellery being placed on by Megumi and Tae and shoes being done up were taken. Kaoru's wedding dress was strapless and the bodice had delicate diamond beads hand sewn into it. They made a path down the front of her dress, which billowed out like the bridesmaid dresses and rested merely inches from the floor.

"Its time to place on your veil Kaoru." An elderly woman spoke, it being Kaoru's mother as she stood behind her daughter and clipped the cream veil in place. It also had diamond beads sewn on the bottom of it to match the dress perfectly. Misao instantly picked up her camera as mother and daughter shared a moment together and snapped a photo of it.

"Misao-chan could you take photos of Kenshin and the guys as they get ready as well."

"Aren't they at the mansion?"

"No, they are all staying in the East Wing of this hotel. Its Suite 105 alright?"

"Alright then, well ring the room number when you want me to come back so we can make our way to the temple alright?" Only taking her camera with her, Misao headed off, dressed in her pale yellow strapless gown with pearl coloured high heels. She was also wearing a small necklace with one single pearl on it and a pair of matching earrings. Megumi and Tae had the same jewellery as well. Her hair was of course placed into the French roll and it felt like she had a million pins sticking into her skull as well as the pearl hairpins decorating her blue-black hair.

Standing at Suite 105 in the East Wing Misao knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Sano who in fact hadn't even gotten dressed yet. Actually to Misao it looked like he'd only just woken up and yet he had a bottle of beer in his hand. Perhaps he hadn't even gone to sleep.

"Hey, the weasel girl is looking pretty good."

"You just wait till you see your wife Rooster." Misao affectionately called the spiky haired male as they shared a friendly kiss before Misao walked further into the room and closed the door.

"So where's the groom?"

"In Suite 106 with Hiko-san. Four guys aren't going to share the same Suite. It was hard enough for me to share with someone who isn't my Kitsune."

"106, but Kaoru-chan said to co…" Misao never did get any further as her eyes darted to a door that suddenly opened. It happened to belong to this Suite's bathroom and there before her wide blue eyes, lightly dusted with lemon and cream eye shadow was Aoshi fully dressed in a black suit. The shirt was crisp white and his suit jacket was firmly done up while a plain black tie hid the neck button from view.

Ocean and ice continually stared at each other, Aoshi not being able to help it when his eyes drifted up and down Misao's body, the top half of the dress hugging her slender curves. Sano watching this only smirked to himself, as he knew Aoshi would have to agree (even if it was only in his mind) that Misao looked pretty damn good.

Misao observed Aoshi move away from the bathroom and sit on the bed he had obviously occupied last night and placed his foot into the perfectly shiny black dress shoe. He was slightly bent over, foot raised on the coffee table in front of him while he tied up his shoelace.

"Aoshi-san?" Misao voiced in a tentative sort of way and watched Aoshi lift his head to look at her, damp bangs falling into his face and instantly she snapped a shot of him with her camera. He gave a frown in response after that unsuspecting photo and Misao just smiled over at him, her lips light pink in colour and glossed over.

"Hey, you have a door into the next Suite." Misao stated as she broke her eyes from the appealing Aoshi and walked over to knock on it. It opened to reveal Kenshin standing before her in a cream tuxedo. "Looking good Himura, time for photos! And get your butt ready Roosterhead!" Misao snapped her orders and watched Sano salute her before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Okay best man, groom your up first. Stand over here please." With camera up and looking through the lens Misao frowned as the two men stood like statues. "Oh for crying out loud, we aren't at a funeral you know." Misao stormed over and with hands out pushed the two men closer and placed Aoshi slightly behind the much shorter Kenshin.

"Misao-san…" Kenshin began but stopped at the seriousness in Misao's eyes. She really could jump from genki Misao to professional Misao without any warning.

"Try to relax, just a little Aoshi-san, Himura doesn't have rabies." Misao was glad when Kenshin laughed at that and instantly snapped a shot. "I suppose there is always one that has to look so serious." Misao voiced straight to Aoshi before watching Hiko walk into the room with three clear packets in his hands.

"Ah, the flowers!" Misao voiced as she took the two yellow rose buds (Hiko already had his on) and left the small lily in the older man's hand.

"Hiko-san could you attach the lily to Himura's pocket?" The long-haired 43-year-old wasn't fussed and did as Misao requested of him. He stood in front of the short redhead and pinned the lily to his tuxedo jacket. As this quick process was being done Misao snapped a photo of Himura and Hiko who was like a second father to him.

"Right all we need now is Roosterhead to hurry up and finish up." Misao voiced placing down her camera only to find that Aoshi had picked up one of the rose buds and was currently pinning it to his own jacket. "Wait, you're doing it croaked." Misao voiced to Aoshi and walked over and brushed his hands aside as she re-pinned the flower straight and perfect at his suit jacket pocket.

"Misao-san, look this way."

"Eh?" Misao turned to face Kenshin only to have her and Aoshi snapped in a photo by the smiling violet-eyed man.

"Kaoru would be most happy to have a shot of the two of you without the both of you arguing."

"Oh…" Misao sheepishly voiced before the bathroom door opened and out walked Sano, his tie not done up. "You are such a slob Roosterhead. Why Megumi-san married you I have no idea." Misao had moved over towards Sano and fixed his tie as though he were a little child and she his mother.

"Misao-san…?" Came the gentle voice of Kenshin and once again she was caught in another photo, this time Misao had been smiling as Sano threw his left arm around Misao's neck and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Right, um, all four of you stand over there." Misao voiced as she pointed to the blue velvet curtains blocking the natural light from the room. She was trying to ignore the pointed stare Aoshi had been giving her during and after her photo with Sano.

Snapping a few more pictures, most with Sano mucking around and being over dramatic about the entire situation Misao was sharing a beer with the boys and toasted to Kenshin who smiled his thanks. The phone rang and Hiko handed it to Misao. On the other end had been Megumi telling her to high tail her butt down to reception as the white limousine was here to collect them and taking them the scenic route to the temple.

"Well you guys better get moving, the limousine is here for us." Misao walked to the door only to stop at Kenshin's gratitude.

"Thank you for looking after Kaoru."

"Eh, its no problem, what are friends for and besides shouldn't I say good luck because you've decided to look after her for the rest of your lives together?" Misao smiled as Kenshin lightly laughed at her joke. "Himura, she's beautiful and has been waiting for this day for 5 years."

"As have I Misao-san." Misao brightly smiled as she turned her eyes to the quiet Aoshi while Sano and Hiko decided to crack open another bottle of beer each.

"You get him safely to the temple or else I won't be your fan anymore." With that Misao left the Suite with a wink and darted for the lifts once more.

Oo At the Temple oO

"Oh god Misao, I'm so nervous!" Kaoru voiced as she began hyperventilating outside the temple.

"Ah, Kaoru breathe easy alright. Himura is a great guy and you want to marry him don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then chill out, take a deep breath, start chanting Himura Kaoru in your head and everything will be fine."

"Misao-chan, Takani-san is walking down the aisle, you need to meet Shinomori-san at the top of the stairs right away." Kaoru's father voiced as he pat Kaoru's shoulder quietly telling her there was nothing to fear. With a last hug shared between the best friends, Misao left the side of the limousine and with dress clutched in her hands she made her way up the stairs.

In front of Misao's eyes stood Aoshi with his hands behind his back and looking oh so delicious in that suit. She couldn't help but smile up at him and then slowly walked towards him, her white and yellow rose buds bouquet clutched in her left hand as Aoshi silently placed his left arm out and Misao linked her right with it.

"You look good." Came three words Misao was not expecting to hear from the singer and she flushed lightly as their eyes locked not for the first time this day.

"Ah, thank you…" Misao whispered back and the two slowly made there way down the aisle, the temple filled with hundreds of guests and some whispering in surprise that Kenshin's 'prodigy' was actually in his wedding and still a part of his life even though Aoshi had broken away from Kenshin over two years ago.

As the ceremony moved forward, tears were spilled by parents and close friends as Misao too tried to hold it in. Her best friend which was like a sister to her was getting married, how could she not be emotional? Even Kaoru was emotional as she voiced her personal vows to Kenshin. As this was happening Misao couldn't help but glance over at Aoshi and flushed lightly when she found his green orbs gazing right at her, even if she couldn't read anything on his face. For the remainder of the ceremony Misao didn't look over at Aoshi for fear of all the blood rushing to her face and instead mechanically took Kaoru's bouquet as Kenshin lifted her veil and kissed her for the first time as man and wife.

There were a couple more prays for the newly married couple before all stood up and watched Mr and Mrs Himura Kenshin move down the aisle and out of the temple. Misao and Aoshi were the second to follow the newly weds out the doors. Once all the bridesmaid and groomsmen were out soap bubbles were blown on Kenshin and Kaoru as they walked down the stairs and straight into a limousine of there own. This would drive them to the Imperial Palace and parklands for photographs. Another limousine pulled up which Tae, Hiko, Megumi and Sano climbed inside. Misao was surprised when Aoshi's hand went to the small of her back to guide her quietly to the car as they too hopped inside and followed the first limousine.

Oo Imperial Palace and Parklands oO

Another professional photographer was snapping shots of Kaoru and Kenshin, but Misao too snapped shots of them as well. The newly weds stood amongst fallen autumn leaves staring lovingly into each others eyes while Kenshin brought up Kaoru's hands and pressed them against his lips. Misao instantly snapped a photo. It was so fresh, loving and natural, just the way Misao loved it. The other photographer with her insisted on the wedding couple posing, which was too fake for Misao's taste. Instead she tried snapping the wedded couple in there own little world.

"Misao-chan put your camera down, you need to be in these photos as well." Kaoru voiced and Misao packed away her camera and walked over to her beaming best friend. The men were sitting on the stairs of the Imperial Palace and Sae who was Tae's sister requested the females sit in front of their respected partners. Misao of course sat a little far from Aoshi, which got Kaoru whining and so she moved up several more steps and was now sitting between Aoshi's open legs, which all the other males were doing.

If it wasn't that embarrassing pose then it was either Misao having to sit in Aoshi's lap, cuddling with him (while he leaned against a maple tree) or looking down at him as she handed her bouquet to him. All the females stood in a diagonal line and had their bouquets out to "their" men staring silently up at them, on one knee. Misao of course couldn't help but blush lightly in each of the shots taken with her and Aoshi in close proximity of each other.

"Well I think its about time the nearly weds get to their reception."

"Alright booze!" Sano yelled happily since he didn't have to do anything more at the wedding and he walked back towards the waiting limousines with Megumi rolling her eyes. As Misao stood on the steps of the palace she watched the couples head off hand in hand. Perhaps there was something going on between Tae and Hiko like Kaoru speculated last night as they shared a bottle of wine together.

"Are you coming?" Misao snapped form her thoughts and looked down at Aoshi as he was on level ground looking up at her, his hand slightly raised, palm out waiting for her. With heart thumping happily in her rib cage Misao slowly placed her slender hand into Aoshi's and the both of them walked towards the limousine.

Perhaps Aoshi wasn't a jerk after all.

Oo Kenshin and Kaoru's Reception oO

As Misao was finally seated at her spot next to Kaoru's unoccupied seat at the bride and grooms table she watched everyone stand as Kenshin and Kaoru walked into the room with big smiles on their faces. There were of course cat calls, whistles and a few very loud "about time" from the back of the room.

The entertainment room, which seated around 400 guests was elegantly decorated by some of Kaoru's relatives who had gotten together to help her out. When one entered the room pale yellow outdoor pottery vases were filled to the brim with fresh lilies and greenery. As guests' weaved their way to their respected seats each table was decorated with a candle and yellow and white roses centrepiece. Each guest received a small gift bag in thanks for joining Kenshin and Kaoru on their wedding day. As for the bride and grooms table, situated at the front of the room so they could see everyone in the brightly-lit large ballroom was a centrepiece of lilies and greenery. At the end of the table on both sides were six balloons in soft pink and creamy white with a small weight holding them down. To the left of the table was a smaller table that held the 6-tiered wedding cake. Lemon ribbon decorated the cake, as did fresh lilies as well. On the last and smallest tier of the cake situated two gold rings, mimicking the ones Kenshin and Kaoru now wore. The finishing touch on the cake was several gold hearts on each tier. It was elegant just as Misao suspected.

The MC of the night happened to be a friend of Kenshin's father as he wished the couple a happy life and for everyone to enjoy themselves. It appeared the food would not be served for another half an hour, allowing people to mingle with those they hadn't seen in years and so Misao did just that, getting up from her seat and rushing onto the dance floor to hug one of the live band members.

"Well that didn't take her long." Kaoru had leaned over to voice to Megumi.

"Is Misao actually hugging her old flame?" This Aoshi had heard and he eyed the bubbly Misao chatting happily with a smiling man who was probably two years younger then him.

"You know Soujiro and Misao were always friends before they became an item, but things have changed now, their lives are different, but they still kept in contact with each other. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her to see him here."

"Well yes but…"

"Megumi-san she doesn't love him, she loves…" The conversation died there as maroon and blue stared pointedly at Aoshi who had his face turned away from them, he too busy ordering an alcoholic beverage to pay attention.

"Hiko, my man, want to share some sake with me?" Sano voiced and diverted his gaze from the narrowed look Megumi was giving him.

"It is tempting, but I prefer my very own bottle." The elder man sitting at the table voiced and placed in his order to the waiter, watching him nod and then walk off towards the "open" bar. All beer, wine, soft drink, juices and alcoholic beverages were being paid for after all.

"Sano, you behave yourself." Came the stern words from Megumi, which Kaoru laughed at as she held onto Kenshin's hand.

"Why not let him enjoy himself Megumi-san, this is after all only happening once."

"That it is." Kenshin agreed with Kaoru and pressed a kiss to her hand once more. A flash startled the both of them and they blinked at the smiling Misao.

"Hehe, get used to that happening, I want natural Himura and Kaoru."

"Misao you should sit down, the soup will be served soon."

"Hai, hai just let me glomp your dad first."

"Anyone would think the Weasel girl was the married one." Sano remarked and watched the others nod as they watched Kamiya-san give Misao a big bear hug.

"No, Misao said she's never getting married." Kaoru voiced as she watched Misao hug her mother. It was to be expected when Misao's family was no longer alive that she would attach herself to hers. They had known each other for years and no one could dislike Misao with her sweet and genki attitude.

"You mean unless it was to Aoshi." All eyes darted to Megumi as she sipped at her red wine.

"You realise I am sitting right here don't you?" Aoshi darkly voiced, not liking the fact that everyone seemed to know how much Misao liked him but him. Sure he'd only known her for maybe a week tops, but whenever he was around her she became subdued and yet here tonight at the wedding reception she was freely bouncing from table to table with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh relax _brother_ we're only having fun so don't get all moody and broody with me."

"Ah, Megumi-san, please don't argue at my wedding reception."

"Fine, fine, rant has finished, now shall we eat?" Megumi beamed as she decided she would let loose just a little as well. The men chatted quietly while eating thick pumpkin soup, as did the women on the table. Misao however was still not back and Kaoru glanced up just in time to see her walking over with a tray in hand.

"Misao-chan, what are you doing?"

"Just grabbing our drinks, why?"

"You don't work here."

"I know, but I wanted to get them, here you go." Misao happily gave everyone there drinks and was about ready to saunter off again when Kaoru leaned over, nearly spilling her wine as she grasped the skirt of Misao's dress.

"Eh?"

"Sit…down…now." Kaoru voiced through clenched teeth and Misao pouted at her before moving around the table and sat down to eat her soup.

"You party pooper."

"You can celebrate after you complete your speech." All eyes turned to Misao as she 'eeped' lightly at the sudden news. "Don't tell me you forgot to write a speech?"

"Of course not Kaoru-chan, have some faith in me. Its just a little nerve racking to stand in front of 400 people and speak okay?" Misao beamed at Kaoru before speed eating her soup and then she began to rant in her mind over what to speak about since she was the maid of honour.

OoOoO

As the night drew on, it was getting closer to Misao's speech time. She was the first to do so after the father of the bride spoke and once more butterflies were swarming in her stomach. She needed air…and fast. Getting up from her seat Misao headed for the balcony and leaned on the railing over looking the Sumida-gawa.

"Stalking me again?" Misao gasped as she turned to look at Aoshi who had wandered over, cigarette between his lips.

"No, fretting actually." Misao mumbled back as she leaned her back against the railing and looked up at Aoshi. "So anyone asked for your autograph yet?"

"About 50 females." He murmured as he took in a drag of nicotine. "You know, you lied to me the other day."

"Excuse me?"

"If I distinctly recall you said if you were my fan, you'd be ripping my clothes off."

"Are you flirting with me?" Misao boldly questioned as she locked her gaze with cool green eyes.

"Distracting you actually."

"Eh?"

"Makimachi Misao get your butt in here, its time for your speech." Misao instantly stiffened as Tae had rushed out to collect her or more or less call her inside.

"Oh god, I'm going to faint."

"Relax…" Misao darted her eyes to Aoshi only to see he was standing much, much closer to her now, his head bending as he placed his mouth next to her ear, his warm breath fanning over her cool skin making her body tingle. "You care for Himura-san, so tell everyone in this very room your personal thoughts and feelings of her." Misao walked off, standing at the sliding door of the balcony, but quickly moved back over to Aoshi, her lips connecting with his for a few seconds.

"Uh, thanks." Dashing inside Misao bowed in apology to all the guests and a little annoyed Kaoru for the delay and headed straight to the microphone. Aoshi hadn't at all expected a 'thanks' like that as the touch of Misao's lips lingered against his own. He placed his finished cigarette in the ashtray and stood at the balcony doorway listening to Misao talk about 'a not so innocent' Kaoru and a few antics they got up to when she was still a single woman.

Laughs were heard and a few embarrassing blushes came from Kaoru at some of the stories. There were also some tears as well. Misao had finished her little speech with Kaoru finally finding her other half in Kenshin and how honoured she felt at being asked to be her maid of honour. Hugs were shared between Misao and Kaoru and then Misao and Kenshin.

"Thank you Misao-san for that most entertaining speech, I'm sure we won't forget it." The MC voiced and Aoshi entered the room, walking behind the bride and groom table as he placed his hand silently on Kenshin's shoulder as he made his way to the microphone.

"For all those that know Kenshin, you'll understand when I say he is one of the most honest and genuine people you'll ever meet. When no one else believes in you, he will. I've known him since I was 17, as most of you know." A few cat calls of "we love you Aoshi" could be heard from screaming and tipsy females down the back of the room. "Ah, thanks, but we are here for Kenshin and Kaoru." Aoshi reprimanded the obsessed girls down the back that had like 20 photos with him as he'd been simply walking past to order some drinks at the bar.

Everyone listened to Aoshi speak, Misao awestruck that Aoshi seemed uncomfortable in front of 400 people as well. Weird when he did concerts and photo shoots and had thousands of screaming fans.

"Lastly I would like everyone to raise their glasses and toast not only to the bride and groom, but to the bridesmaids as well. They look…very good this evening." Cat calls and hollers were heard, as Misao couldn't help but smile at Aoshi. He was quite a good public speaker where she fumbled over her made up speech while he had an A4 size sheet of notes to go on. Aoshi had been very prepared and Misao wasn't. It was official; they were total opposites for sure.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will now take to the floor and share their first dance as man and wife." The MC voiced once more and Kenshin pulled out Kaoru's chair as he directed his beaming wife to the dance floor and bowed formerly before her and then guided her into his frame. A round of sighs and 'aw' broke through the entertainment room as Kenshin and Kaoru glided around the dance floor.

"Would the bridal party please join in." Misao watched Megumi, Sano, Hiko and Tae take to the floor, moving effortlessly around the dance floor with Kenshin and Kaoru. Darting her eyes away from the dance floor Misao felt a warm hand lay casually on her bare shoulder. Aoshi was standing before her, an unreadable mask on his face but it seemed he was intent on getting her up and onto the dance floor as well.

Misao had been floating on air as she moved around the floor with Aoshi holding her so close. She knew she was tipsy, having over indulged in the house wine being served this evening before she did her speech, but Aoshi with her, dancing in front of all these people was starting to make her feel delirious.

"Parents of the bride and groom please join in." The song changed to a much slower one and not a waltz either, as all those on the dance floor besides Aoshi and Misao drew even closer and began to shuffle.

"Might as well entertain everyone." Aoshi voiced and drew Misao into his arms again, profusely telling himself that this was for show and didn't affect him at all. Misao herself was currently pressed to Aoshi's chest, her head resting there and her arms firmly around his waist. She was dreaming for sure.

"May I cut in?" The little moment was ruined as the two drew instantly away to see a smiling Megumi. "I haven't danced with this statue since my wedding day. Do you mind Misao-san?"

"Of course not." Misao happily voiced and caught Sano from trying to sneak off back to his alcohol and dragged him back to the dance floor to dance with her.

"Anyone else who would like to join in, please do so." The MC voiced once more and this was Aoshi's cue to make a hasty retreat as several girls were walking towards himself and Megumi.

OoOoO

The night ran smoothly, Kaoru and Kenshin having left right after she threw her bouquet. All eligible girls, minus Misao since she wasn't into that crap had flocked to the dance floor as Kaoru was helped onto a chair, back turned to the flock of giggling women and threw her bouquet. One of Kaoru's cousins caught it and happily jumped about the place.

"Oi weasel girl, want to come party on more with us at the Casino?" Sano voiced, his arm looped over Megumi's shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm heading home. Kaoru's wedding is finally over so now I can get some proper sleep."

"Oi Boss-man, be gentlemanly and take the girl home ne?" Misao turned around to see Aoshi folding his jacket over his left arm and heading straight for them. Misao turned back around to see Megumi wink at her and watched her walk off with her rooster.

"Need a lift?"

"You have a car here?"

"Kenshin got one of his relatives to drive it here for me and I only had two drinks this evening."

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer." The two walked out of the building and headed for the carpark, Misao shivering lightly at the cool breeze and looked surprised up at Aoshi when he unfolded his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Err, thanks."

"I am a gentleman after all." Misao half-heartedly laughed and got into the passenger side, Aoshi having opened the door for her and then they were off on their way back to her place.

Oo Outside Misao's Apartment Building oO

"Do you want to come up?" Aoshi gazed over at Misao as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"This is a no parking zone."

"My parking space underground is free, my cars in the shop being repaired." Aoshi continued to look at Misao, watching as her eyes broke from his. "No pressure or anything, I thought I could get you some tea, in thanks for driving me home you know."

"Okay…" Aoshi turned the vehicle to head down to the parking lot and Misao punched in her security number to open the gates which closed automatically after a certain hour during the evening. Aoshi parked in Misao's empty space and followed the petite young woman towards the lift and up to her apartment.

Misao unlocked her front door and walked into the kitchen and lounge area with Aoshi following behind her, his eyes checking the place out.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get the tea started." Misao bounced around her kitchen, Aoshi eyeing her weirdly at how she had so much energy before he moved to her stereo and found it on and at a certain CD. Pressing play Aoshi's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to 'Dakishimeru Hoka ni Nani ga Dakirundarou' by Lucifer play through the speakers.

"Ah, I love this song!" Misao chirped as she placed down the teacups on her coffee table (waiting for the water to boil) and sat on her couch, her high heels gone instantly but she still remained in the pale yellow dress which was now hiked up around her knees.

"You do realise he is talking slightly about sex right?" Aoshi questioned Misao, having turned from the stereo to look back at her, big mistake for him as she was currently unpinning her hair as she sat cross legged and the top of the strapless dress falling slightly to reveal the top plumpness of her small but round breasts.

"Dah, he's got an awesome sensual voice which makes girls swoon."

"So you think Lucifer is sexy then?" Aoshi moved from the stereo and watched waves of blue-black hair fall around Misao, several strands framing her pretty face.

"Damn straight they are. Makoto is my favourite for sure. Those blue contacts make him look sooooooooo sex…" Misao breathed in quickly as she smelt Aoshi's musky scent too close to her. When she darted her eyes open they grew wide as Aoshi was leaning very close to her, one knee on her couch while most of his body was leant towards her own, his smouldering gaze burning into her soul.

"I'm not fake in the least bit…" Came the husky murmur from Aoshi.

"Re-Really…?" Misao gasped out as Aoshi's fingers caressed the side of her face.

"Care to find out?" Misao's breath was caught in her throat as nothing could be said as dry warm lips moulded over her own. Aoshi's heavier body leaned against hers, sending her deeper into her couch while her hands flicked through his soft strands of hair. A battle was waged and it was clear Aoshi was winning as he pulled away from Misao and listened to her moan of complaint.

"I'm sure your couch will not hold us, where is your room?" In Misao's fuzzy mind she pointed in the direction and Aoshi picked her up bridal style and carried her there while she attacked the skin at his neck, licking and biting his flesh to a rosy pink hue.

"Woah…" Aoshi murmured as he pushed the door open with his foot to see it illuminated in light and found a certain someone, himself, plastered all over the walls. Misao slide from his arms as he gazed at all his wallscrolls, posters, photographs and articles strewn about the room. "You really are my fan aren't you?"

"Don't get distracted!" Misao full on glomped the now surprised Aoshi as her hand went to his tie pulling it undone before she feverishly worked at his buttons on his white shirt, ripping some of them off in the process. Aoshi fell back onto Misao's double bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling as Misao de-clothed him before it was his turn to be a little less impatient and made Misao swoon many times as he de-clothed her out of the dress and matching lingerie set. She was putty in his hands as he leaned over her, body inbetween her legs as he gazed down at her flushed face while Misao's hands moved up and down his sides before locking behind his neck.

"Beautiful…" Aoshi murmured before his lips sealed over Misao's once more.

OoOoO

Misao yawned and stretched in her bed, her hands caressing a warm body next to hers and she instantly sat up to see Aoshi Shinomori _still_ in her bed and _still_ nakedly asleep against her. The quilt of her bed was over his lower half while he rested his head on his right arm and was facing her way.

"Oh my…" Misao muttered as she brushed her hand down Aoshi's arm, feeling the muscles contract and she instantly blushed. He was certainly _very_ real.

Picking up the sheet on her bed, which had come lose in their passionate antics that carried on for hours last night, Misao slid to the carpet flooring of her room and remained there, trying to get everything together in her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Misao looked over her shoulder at Aoshi on her bed, eyes open and peering at her sitting on the floor wrapped securely in a purple bed sheet.

"This is _so_ weird." Misao didn't have a single clue on what to say and 'thanks' at this point in time didn't seem appropriate even if one of her fantasy wishes had just come true. Instead she remained on the floor and peered into an opened draw and gazed at the scrapbook inside.

"I have to admit, it is strange to wake up and the first thing you notice is walls covered in yourself." Misao blushed at his words, she in her heavenly state of being with Aoshi had miraculously forgotten about all his merchandise displayed in her bedroom. She stiffened when she felt Aoshi's warm body move to sit behind her, his legs spread to accommodate her petite form once more.

"What is this, more fangirl material?" Aoshi questioned Misao as within her hands was her scrapbook titled "The Man behind the Eyes" by Makimachi Misao. The cover was of course a photo of Aoshi's eyes stuck on it and taking in a deep breath Misao turned to face the naked Aoshi and handed him the book.

"This was my first ever literature and photography book I ever started. I began it when I was 16 years old, when I first heard about you. I still haven't finished it, didn't know how to finish it since my image of you has now changed because…well because of last night really." Misao watched Aoshi sit back on her bed, the book covering his groan from her eyes as he flipped through it.

"This is…very in depth Misao." Aoshi rose his eyes from the pages to the blushing girl fidgeting on the floor of her room.

"Well yeah, I'm your fan remember, though I'm different then most as I decided to write my own book about the real Aoshi behind those ice green eyes."

"Why do you like me so much?" Aoshi voiced as Misao sat on the bed, her hand moving over the poster of him posing with just the leopard print sheet covering him.

"You mean besides how good you look naked and in leather?"

"I would hope your feelings went deeper then just looks Misao or else I completely misread the last few weeks and last night." Misao couldn't help but laugh as she now sat in front of him, resting on her knees while her left arm held onto the sheet.

"Actually the first thing I loved was the mysteries lying hidden within that gaze of yours. When I got this photo of you, I wanted to know you personally, behind the camera and not in front of it. Hmm, did I even say that right?" Misao laughed to herself only to snap her eyes open as Aoshi's lips fell over hers once more. Her eyes bore into his as her lips parted beneath his and then she pressed closer to Aoshi as he drew her into his embrace once more. Drawing her swollen lips from his Misao pressed her forehead to Aoshi's chest.

"Ah, I guess you kind of got what I said then…and liked it perhaps?" At the hint of the smirk on Aoshi's face when Misao finally rose her eyes to look at him, Misao drew away from his arms and sat on the floor again. She was fidgeting through a bag and Aoshi hadn't a clue what she was doing. Misao spied the oblivious hunk on her bed who was still sitting up in her bed, looking very sexy and slightly sleep deprived as he yawned, eyes closed and one hand scratching through his soft jet black bangs. A flash from behind his eyelids made Aoshi dart them open to look at Misao smiling at him, her camera in her hand.

"What was that for?"

"It's my very first Shinomori Aoshi photo for my book of you to be published."

"Who said I'd allow you to do a book on me?"

"Well no one has ever written a book on you and why can't I? I'm your biggest fan, I should have that right." Misao pouted at Aoshi before placing down her camera and pouncing on him, lying above him, as she pleaded down at him.

"Oh _pleeeeeease_ Aoshi-_sama_ won't you let your biggest fan write about the real you?" With eyes sparkling so bright and lips kissing his every now and then Aoshi sighed and glanced away from Misao only to stare at the poster of the extreme close up of his eyes.

"Fine…"

"Yattaa!" Misao happily professed and jumped off the bed. "This time I really _will_ make you green tea." Misao voiced as she left the room, dressed only in her purple sheet and headed for her kitchen.

"You had no chance of resistance, you do realise that now don't you?" Aoshi murmured to his own picture as he sat up off the bed to collect his boxer briefs and trousers and placed them on.

Moving out of the personal shrine to himself Aoshi found Misao humming to a tune which he knew off by heart as one of his CD's was now playing in her stereo as she bopped around her small kitchen, covered only by a sheet and was making him tea. Aoshi watched Misao turn around and listened to her complain to him once more.

"You weren't suppose to get up, I was bringing you tea in bed."

"Misao, can I ask you a question?" She placed down the pot of tea, listening to the very serious way Aoshi spoke as he sat down on her couch with no shirt on.

"This must be serious." Misao confessed and moved over to stand at Aoshi's side making him look up at her.

"If something grew between us, do you think you could loose the fangirl material in your bedroom?" Misao mused over the very thought while inside she was jumping for joy, as Aoshi never regretted last night either. Without thinking Misao leapt into Aoshi's lap and locked her hands around his neck, making him gaze up at her, his ruffled long bangs falling away from his hypnotising eyes.

"Mm, don't think so, even if the real Aoshi is far better then all my merchandise I have purchased over the years of him."

"How much better?" Aoshi huskily questioned as his lips feathery touched Misao's and he watched her smirk as she cupped his face in her warm hands.

"Care to find out?" She mumbled back and observed, with her heart swelling as Aoshi smiled and then leaned over to press her into the couch, taking his chances with the couch and with them being together.

****

Oo Concluded oO

Author Notes: I wanted to leave it at an open ending, so everyone can have their own ideas on what will fair Misao and Aoshi in their relationship and travels together. So hopefully it was enjoyed and I'm sure this will be my last story for awhile so thanks to everyone for your support and hopefully I'll be back in a few months time.


End file.
